Brida
Brida is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Brian and Ida give their relationship a second chance, much to the chagrin of Quagmire. Meanwhile, The Beer Bar Buddies record their drunken conversations so they can remember their great ideas for new inventions. Plot After their nights out, the guys always have trouble remembering the potentially million dollar idea they had the night before so Joe recommends they wear body cams from his work just in case they've come up with another great money-making idea that they forget about. Sure enough, after a night of drinking they realize they came up with a good idea and presented it on Shark Tank, but when everybody realizes Quagmire isn't there they check his camera and find he was having sex. To his horror, he finds the video is uploaded nightly where everyone can see it including his job and Ida. Bummed out because of Quagmire embarrassing himself, Ida's having a lonely drink at the bar of the Park-Barrington Hotel when Brian also stops by for a drink. Striking up a conversation, they decide to find solace in each other's company for the night at the hotel. As Ida resigns herself to Brian leaving again, the latter decides to go ahead and have a relationship with her. However, he still shy about being seen with Ida in public, but when she brings this to his attention, he decides to come completely open with the family and Quagmire. Quagmire takes the news poorly, despite Brian's efforts to try to bond. Quagmire finally insists it will either be him or Brian in Ida's life. To Brian's surprise, Ida chooses her son Quagmire. That evening, Quagmire and Ida share a good laugh while watching Night at the Museum. Characters Major Roles *Brian Griffin *Ida Davis *Glenn Quagmire *Peter Griffin *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Kimi Quagmire *Bonnie Swanson *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Kevin Swanson *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Susie Swanson *Jerome Cool J *Robert Herjavec *Kevin O'Leary *Barbara Corcoran *Daymond John *Lori Greiner *Mark Cuban *Bert (Deleted Scene) Quotes :reads a newspaper headlined "Sopranos Reference Lost on Audience" :Peter: Pfff. Fake news. ---- :calls out the window, to Joe, who's sitting outside :Peter: Cup of coffee, Joe? :Joe: offscreen Yeah, thanks. :dumps coffee out window and it lands on Joe :Joe: offscreen AAAAAAAH! ---- :Peter: More coffee, Joe? :Joe: offscreen Sure, I'll take another cup. :dumps more coffee on Joe :Joe: offscreen AAAAAAAH! ---- :Lois: Where the hell do you think you're going? :Peter: I told you, I'm going to the clam with the beer bar buddies. :Lois: Oh, surprise surprise. Another night out with the losers. :Peter: Losers? Name five things wrong with each of them. ---- :Peter: You know how they put ice in urinals? What happens to that ice at the end of the day? It's wasted. We collect urinal ice and sell it to local bars. :Quagmire: Peter, that'll never work. :Peter: Oh no? :shakes a glass full of ice :Peter: Is that the tinkling of ice I hear? ---- :Robert Herjavec: You know what? I like your product but more than that, I like you guys. I'm in and I'll give you exactly what you're asking for. $100,000 for 10%. What do you say? :Peter: ... Does anyone other than Robert have an offer? ---- :Quagmire: You did it again, Glenn Quagmire. ---- :Bartender: Excuse me, ma'am. No porn at the bar. :Ida: Oh, it's okay. I'm transgendered. :Bartender: Oh, sorry, I-I had no idea. Do whatever you want all the time. ---- :Brian: So, you saw the video, huh? :Ida: sigh Yeah. It's just so hard. :Brian: Well, it has to be for sex. :Ida: No, no. I mean-I mean it's difficult to watch your son embarrass himself so publicly. :Brian: Yeah, that parent child relationship is so special. Sometimes, you wanna shake 'em by the shoulders and say "Aaaaagggh! What are you doing?" but you just gotta give 'em the biggest hug you can and let 'em know that you'll always be there for him. :Ida: How's your son, Brian? :Brian: We don't talk but Ida, y-you can't blame yourself. ---- :Brian: Yep, here i am. Mr. Wisdom, sitting at the bottom of a bottle just like every Tuesday. :Ida: It's Thursday. :Brian: Oh, God. ---- :Ida: I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you. :Brian: Eh, mirrors kind of freak me out. ---- :Ida: Except for a job, a social life, a respectable personality, and your own home, you are the full package, Brian Griffin. ---- :Brian: Snausages. ---- :waiter comes up to Brian and Ida's table :Ida: Great. Is that our food. :waiter remembers in his head, what a chef told him :Chef: memory The fish is for the gentleman and the chicken is for the lady. :Waiter: I'll be right back, folks. ---- :Ida: Brian, I can't help but notice you're a little uncomfortable spending time with me. I thought you said you weren't ashamed of me. :Brian: denial What are you talking about? Because I made you lie down in the back seat all the way here? You looked tired! ---- :Ida: It just seems like you're always taking me to out of the way places to avoid being seen together. :Brian: Come on, that's not true. Hey, after this, how about I take you somewhere special. Show you a beautiful view. :and Ida are in a space shuttle, floating high above the earth :Brian: Wow, check out that big blue marble. :space shuttle flies into vision :Ida: Look! There's another shuttle! :Brian: GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW! :throws Ida across the room :the other space shuttle, a dog and a transgender woman notice Brian and Ida's space shuttle :Russian Tranny: Smotri, yest' yeshche odin chelnok! :Russian Space Dog: OTOYDI OT OKNA! :dog throws the tranny across the room ---- :Brian: ahem Hello, everybody. I have some pretty big news. It may come as a surprise, but- :Chris: It's about Ida, isn't it? :Meg: It has to be. Why else would Ida be in our house? :Lois: Meg's right. Ida's only been here, what, like twice it's whole life? :Peter: You think they did it again? :Lois: What else could it be? :Stewie: They do have a lot in common. Two mature people with dwindling options. :Meg: I know Brian was squeamish about sleeping with a trans woman before but it's 2019 now. :Peter: Yeah, things that were gross 5 years ago are now heroic. :Lois: Wow. Brian and Ida? Good for them. ---- :Brian: Hi, we have two guest passes from a museum member, Ida Davis. :Guy searches the computer :Museum Guy: I'm not seeing an Ida Davis. :Brian: whispers Uh, try "Dan Quagmire". :Guy searches the computer :Museum Guy: Ah, yes. The lieutenant. And how's he doing? Still have his penis? ---- :enters, wearing a cheerleader uniform :Ida: Okay, let's get this game started. Check out my cheerleader uniform. Can you believe it still fits? :Lois: From when? ---- :Brian: playful Uh-oh. Look who's on the loose. :Chris: The juice!? ---- :Brian: Whoa-hoa! That was some great move, buddy. :winks and his eye makes a dinging sound; all the teenagers check their phones, mistaking his wink ding as a message ding :Kimi: Aw, did you see and hear the wink? :Bonnie: That means he did it on purpose. ---- :Peter: I wish I had a dad like that. :Chris: Me too. ---- :forces Ida to make a decision between himself and Brian :Quagmire: It's either him or me. :pause :Ida: I choose Brian. :Brian: Yes! :Ida: To talk to first. Trivia *The episode's title is the "couple name" for Brian and Ida's names, which is when you put the names of the two people in a couple together. *Joe's adult teeth have never come on. *Brian boasts about attending Brown University, despite only taking one class in one semester and getting kicked out for harassing women after three days, the second of which he was absent for. *Ida co-signs for Brian's new Discover card. *Originally, this episode's second act was going to be it's third act. However, numerous scenes were deleted and the episode's plot was tweaked, so the third act became the second act, (sans the final resolution scene, which stayed in place). Cultural References *Peter goes out unshaven to pick up the paper, which the headline acknowledges as a The Sopranos reference; most seasons of The Sopranos began with a scene of Tony going out to the mailbox in a bathrobe to get the paper. *The wheelchair backflip video was performed by Darryl Tait. *The three billboards are a reference to the film, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri. **The billboards note that Joe sneezes like Howard Dean, a reference to the infamous "Dean Scream." *In a deleted scene, Quagmire pronounces Jerry Seinfeld's name as 'Steinfeld' and thinks his catchphrase is an exaggerated 'Par-don me!', a nod to Steve Martin's "Well, excuse me!" *Ida asks if Friday Night Videos ''is still a thing. The show was an American music video show that was broadcast on NBC from July 29, 1983 to May 24, 2002. *When room service announces that he has eggs and snausages, Brian's enlarged head pops back on screen as he proclaims "Snausages!" in imitation of the 1980s-vintage commercials for ''Snausages, wherein a giant dog would quote "Snausages!" over his favorite dog treat in that same manner. *The dog in the Russian space shuttle is modeled after Lakia, a Soviet space dog, famous for being the first animal to orbit the Earth. **Ironically, Lakia was a female dog, while this dog is a male variant of her and this dog is embarrassed about dating a transgender. *The "How's Waldo?" punchline is similar to a 2011 Paul Noth New Yorker cartoon. *Brian discusses IATA airport codes that don't match the airport name, like O'Hare being ORD. The reason Wilkes-Barre/Scranton is AVP is because it's located near Avoca, Pennsylvania. *When Brian says "Look who's on the loose." Chris asks "The Juice?". This is a reference to American serial killer/golf player, O.J. Simpson and the phrase associated with him "The Juice is Loose". As of this episode, O.J. Simpson had been out of prison for three years. Continuity *This episode continues the relationship of Brian and Ida, which originally started in the episode, "Quagmire's Dad". The two meet up at the same bar at the Park Barrington Hotel, once again and history repeats itself. *Ida inquires about Brian's son, Dylan Flannigan and Brian says that they don't talk, apparently still not being on good terms since "Brian is a Bad Father". *When forced to play on the kids team, Quagmire angrily notes that he is older than every one of his friends. Although he doesn't specify an age here, he had previously claimed to be 61 in "FOX-y Lady", "A Fistful of Meg" and "Trans-Fat". *Quagmire claims that Brian is only "self-published", which is not true; Wish It, Want It, Do It. from "Brian Writes a Bestseller" was published by Penguin. Deleted Scenes *Peter masturbating and/or popping a leg wart through his pocket. *Entire scene where The Beer Bar Buddies try on body cams in The Griffin House. *Peter screaming, while wearing a police body cam. *Peter saying goodbye to Lois before they leave and Lois insulting the guys. *Commercial for the Quahog Monster Truck Rally. *Peter shooting down Joe's bad ideas. *Quagmire suggesting they they make big Tic-Tacs. *Quagmire calling out Joe for looking at men's butts. *The Beer Bar Buddies jumping around to the song, Jump Around. *Peter explaining what warm cuts are. *Ida asking for Brian's paw. *The chef telling the server which dish is for the dog and which dish is for the lady. *The server coming back to the table with Brian and Ida's food again. *Cutaway gag about Peter creating human life in formaldehyde jars. *Peter declining a text from Joe and Joe and Cleveland coming to Peter's window to harass him. *Brian claiming to make his own dish called "Eggs à la Brian". *Brian's meal finishing in the oven and him explaining what's "à la" about his meal. *Brian telling the museum guy that he's weird for asking about Ida's penis. *Quagmire getting mad at Brian for making a joke about "Night at the Museum" and raving about how good the movie is. *Quagmire saying he's gunna be subtly mad at the kids on his team, before he does it. *Peter saying that he's gunna call plays on a menu before he does it. *Quagmire saying "Night at the Museum" after joking about history repeating itself and coming back to life. *Peter cries over putting Chris into a concussion with his football. *Quagmire and Ida watch "Night at the Museum" and laugh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 Category:Brian Episodes Category:Ida Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes